


possessive

by saizo



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: sometimes people cant take a hint that your super-hot boyfriend is obviously taken





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive wanted to write this for like. years

Randy laughed, swinging his hips to the beat of the music blaring over the speakers. He and his boyfriend, Satoshi, had been invited to a party by Randy's friend Theresa, who Satoshi had never really liked, in all honesty. Randy always joked that it was because he was jealous, but Satoshi was quick to deny it. Randy looked around the crowded living room, peering through the mass of bodies to see if he could make out the tall and sturdy silhouette of his boyfriend. His eyes eventually landed on Satoshi, who was near the snack bar, idly watching the partygoers with a red solo cup in his hand. Randy perked up, and started to weave through the crowd, making his way towards Satoshi.

"Hey Randy!" Randy turned at the sound of his name, and saw Theresa walking towards him. He smiled, waving at her.

"Oh, hey Theresa." Randy turned to face her, nodding politely.

"I was hoping I'd see you here! Are you enjoying the party?" Theresa smiled warmly at Randy, moving to stand a little too close, but Randy assumed it was to hear him better. Theresa started to twirl a strand of hair around her finger, looking up at Randy through long lashes.

"Oh, yeah! It's a nice party."

"I'm glad you think so," Theresa looked away like she was nervous, still fiddling with her hair. "actually, I was wondering; would you like to maybe-" Theresa went quiet when she saw Satoshi looming over Randy, glaring daggers at her. She visibly shrank, backing away slightly as Satoshi placed a possessive hand around Randy's waist.

"Uh, Theresa? Are you okay?" Randy felt the hand on his hip, and looked over his shoulder, his eyes immediately lighting up. "Oh! Hi, Satoshi! I was going to go find you, but I was talking with Theresa." Randy smiled at Theresa, who gave him a nervous smile back.

"Hello, Randy. I was getting lonely, so I thought I'd go looking for you." Satoshi hummed, petting Randy's hip affectionately. Randy gave his boyfriend a loving smile, making a surprised noise when Satoshi pulled him into a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly grew more heated, and Theresa was quick to scamper off, leaving the two alone. Once she was gone, Satoshi broke the kiss, moving to press his lips against Randy's ear.

"Theresa was flirting with you." He growled, biting Randy's earlobe.

"W-was she? I didn't notice.." Randy stuttered, shuddering at Satoshi's touch.

"Yes, she was. You're _mine_ , got it? You belong to me, and me only." Satoshi was practically snarling, his nails digging into Randy's sides through his shirt. Randy gasped, nodding incoherently.

"Y-yeah, of course, I'm yours, I'm only yours.." Satoshi smiled against Randy's ear, moving to press soft kisses to his cheek before pulling back. He gently took Randy's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Come with me." Randy eagerly followed as Satoshi led him through the crowd, towards the staircase that led to the bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor. Satoshi opened the door to one of the bedrooms, ushering Randy inside before closing and locking the door. The room was fairly plain, most likely a guest bedroom, with beige walls, a full sized bed in the center, a wardrobe, and other various types of furniture. Randy was about to ask what Satoshi was doing, but was shoved harshly against the door with lips firmly pressed against his own. Randy made a surprised noise, opening his mouth slightly, and Satoshi's tongue immediately slid into Randy's mouth in a heated makeout session. Satoshi suddenly pulled away, leaning down to kiss and bite at Randy's neck, leaving dark bruises.

"I could see you talking with Theresa. I saw the way she was looking at you. She looked at you like you were the best fucking thing she'd ever seen. But she didn't know that _you're fucking mine_." Satoshi punctuated his talk with a particularly harsh bite in a very obvious place on Randy's neck, causing him to moan and shudder violently. "She'll never get to see the faces you make when I suck you off, or hear the noises you make when I fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week. Isn't that right, darling?" Randy was already half-hard from the possessive talk, his hands balled into white-knuckled fists.

"Y-yeah, you're totally r-right, that's all for you.." Randy cried out, loving the sharp bites to his neck and jaw. Satoshi started to unbutton Randy's shirt, kissing along his jawline tenderly.

"I don't want you to hide any of these bruises. I want everyone to know that you belong to me." Satoshi hissed, biting Randy's earlobe before pulling back, helping his boyfriend in taking off his shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. Randy reclined on the bed, only in his underwear, with a visible tent in his boxers. Satoshi smiled, giving Randy an adoring stare before removing his own clothes. He slowly climbed into bed with Randy, crawling up until he could straddle his hips, deliberately pressing his ass against Randy's growing arousal. Randy moaned, gripping the bed sheets as his boyfriend started to kiss at his chest, his hands toying with Randy's nipples. Satoshi pressed open-mouthed kisses to Randy's pecs, occasionally biting hard enough to bruise.

"What would you like, Randy? Do you want me to choke on your dick? Or maybe you'd want me to eat out your ass? I'm ready for anything." Satoshi stuck his tongue out playfully, resting his chin on Randy's stomach as he waited for a response.

"Please just....suck me off...." Randy panted, nails digging into the bed. Satoshi grinned, moving lower and pressing kisses and bites to Randy's hips. He slowly slid Randy's boxers over his hips, until his boyfriend's cock was out, standing to attention. Satoshi hummed, pressing his cheek against the shaft affectionately.

"Don't be afraid to shove me down and fuck my mouth, darling." Satoshi winked, before taking the head into his mouth, licking at it and tonguing the slit. Inch by inch he took more of Randy's cock into his mouth, until his nose brushed the pubic hair at the base. Satoshi started to expertly bob his head, laving his tongue across the shaft and using his hand to stroke whatever wasn't in his mouth. Randy moaned and gasped, grabbing at Satoshi's ponytail and pulling it out, letting his boyfriend's hair loosely drape around his shoulders. Randy grabbed a fistful of his boyfriend's hair, and unceremoniously thrusted up into his mouth, causing Satoshi to gag slightly. Satoshi moaned, loving the abuse of his throat, and continued to bob his head, occasionally scraping his teeth along the shaft.

"Fuck, Sato, I'm gonna cum.." Randy huffed, continuing to fuck Satoshi's mouth. Satoshi made a garbled noise around his boyfriend's cock, some drool escaping from his mouth and dribbling down his lips. Satoshi got little warning when Randy suddenly groaned, and his boyfriend's hot seed suddenly went down his throat, nearly choking him. Satoshi was eager to swallow all of it, milking Randy for all he was worth. Satoshi eventually slid off of Randy's cock with a wet _pop,_ licking his lips.

"Mmmhh, you always taste so good, darling." Satoshi purred, using his thumb to wipe off some of the cum on his lips and then lewdly sucking it into his mouth. Randy groaned, running his fingers through Satoshi's hair.

"You're too good for me." Randy sighed, petting his boyfriend's cheek affectionately. Satoshi leaned into the touch, smiling gently.

"If anyone's not worthy, darling, it's me. But I'm glad you chose me anyway." Satoshi kissed Randy's nose, pressing their foreheads together for a brief moment before sitting back on his boyfriend's hips. "And I think I'm going to show you how much I love you by pounding your ass so hard you see stars." Satoshi's grin grew lecherous, and Randy was already starting to get hard again.

"Hun, are you sure you want to fuck me in Theresa's house? You're not worried about her finding out?" Satoshi's eyes darkened at the mention of Theresa, and he moved a hand to pet Randy's neck, his grip slowly tightening until he was almost choking Randy.

"Yes, I'm sure. In fact, I want her to find out. I want her to know I choked on your cock and fucked you into next week when she goes to clean the house. Maybe then she'll know to stay away from what's mine." Satoshi snarled, releasing Randy's neck and admiring the faint finger-shaped bruises that were already starting to form. Randy panted heavily, already hard again. Satoshi suddenly moved to lean over the bed, reaching for his pants, and giving Randy a great view of his ass. He sat back up with a small bottle of lube in hand, and popped the top open, squeezing a generous amount into his hands. Satoshi slowly pressed one of his slicked-up fingers against Randy's hole, looking at him calmly.

"Let me know if it hurts, okay?"

"Don't worry hun, I will." Satoshi smiled, slowly sliding a finger inside of Randy, who cried out, instinctively tightening around the digit.

"Relax, darling, it'll be okay." Satoshi purred, whispering sweet nothings to his boyfriend as he added a second finger, moving them in a scissoring motion. Randy groaned, pressing against Satoshi's fingers eagerly. "You're so cute when you're eager, so excited to have my dick in your ass, huh baby?" Satoshi giggled, adding a third finger.

"Fuck, please hun, please fuck me.." Randy panted, arching his back off the bed. 

"Well, how can I deny such a polite request?" Satoshi gently removed his fingers, and added more lube to his hand, using it to slick up his cock. He positioned himself so the head of his cock pressed against Randy's hole, and gave him a reassuring look. "You ready, darling?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Randy smiled, his content face morphing into one of pleasure as Satoshi slowly started to sink into him. Satoshi was slow and careful, trying not to cause Randy any pain as he moved inside of him. Once Satoshi was fully inside, he started to pull out, then snapped his hips back, thrusting into Randy sharply. He picked up a steady pace, rhythmically snapping his hips as he pounded into Randy.

"You're fucking mine, you're mine, mineminemineminemine-" Satoshi gasped, hissing slightly as he felt himself reaching the edge. Randy moaned, his mouth agape, drool starting to dribble from the corner of his mouth. "No one gets to fuck you, no one gets to see all the beautiful faces you make except for me. _Understand?"_ Randy nodded, moaning and crying as he felt himself getting close to coming again.

"I-I'm all yours, I'm all yours...ha.." Randy cried out as his orgasm hit, his seed coating his chest and hitting his face. Satoshi made a noise akin to a roar, coming inside of Randy, filling him with his thick load. Randy shuddered at the sudden flood of warmth, panting heavily as Satoshi continued to fuck him, riding out his orgasm. Satoshi eventually stopped, collapsing on top of Randy, his cock still buried in his ass.

"Don't clean anything up. Leave it all here so Theresa can see. I want her to know she can't have you." Satoshi clawed at Randy's chest, eliciting another moan from him. He gently pulled out, and Randy winced at the feeling of Satoshi's thick seed sluggishly dribbling out of him. Satoshi used the sheets to gently clean Randy up, then helped him to put on his clothes. Once they were fully clothed, the two snuck out of the room and made a beeline for the front door, running out into the street. The two laughed, holding hands as they walked towards Satoshi's car.

"Hey Sato?"

"Yes, darling?"

"My ass is fucking killing me."

"You're welcome."


End file.
